No tenía que suceder
by YukiYS
Summary: A veces pasan cosas que por más que uno las trate de evitar... pasan... Rivaille x Hanji


Título: No tenía que suceder

Autor: YukimuraSayu /YukiYS

Géneros: Tragedia. Drama

Advertencias: Muerte de Personaje.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no son míos.

CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.

Corrió por lo que antes eran los pasillos de piedra del cuartel de la legión de exploración. Aunque ahora solo eran simples escombros gracias al ataque imprevisto de Titanes.

Escombros, sangre, extremidades regadas y cuerpos sobresalientes de los escombros eran lo que el Sargento Rivaille observaba en su carrera.

Los ignoraba, ahora su mente estaba enfocada en aquella habitación al final de aquel pasillo en donde esperaba una morena estuviera sumergida entre libros y documentos. Esperaba que ella si se hubiera podido defender de aquel ataque.

Peros sus esperanzas iban disminuyendo a medida de que más avanzaba y más destrozos y cuerpos se encontraba.

Por fin pudo observar la "puerta" que llevaba hacia la habitación que buscaba, más no había puerta ni habitación. Simplemente una pila de bloques y pedazos de madera.

—¡Zoe!– gritó Rivaille, detallando cada rincón de la habitación de Hange. Cualquiera que viera al sargento en ese momento se sorprendería. Quitaba escombros, removía otros objetos en busca de la que según todos, no le agradaba para nada.

Lo que muchos no sabían, a excepción del propio Erwin y Mike, era que aquellos dos eran más que compañeros de trabajo.

Después de interminables minutos para el pelinegro, una mano apareció debajo de los escombros.

–Zoe– Levi tomó la mano, más esta no le respondió.

Empezó a quitar bloque por bloque. A cada uno que quitaba el cuerpo maltratado de la morena aparecía. Más pronto de lo que imaginaba, se hallaba sacando a Hanji hacia al exterior.

La recostó sobre la porción de jardín que había detrás de su habitación. Se arrodilló y tomó el pulso en la muñeca. Más no encontró ninguno. Inquieto, tomó de nuevo el pulso, pero esta vez en el cuello, más como en el caso anterior, no lo halló. Ahora si asustado, posó sus dedos debajo de los orificios por donde se suponía tenía que estar respirando, pero no lo hacía. No había respiración.

Masajeándose el puente de la nariz, suspiró profundamente. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Unos pasos se escucharon muy cerca de donde se encontraba. Levantó la vista y el rostro del Capitán Erwin apareció en su campo de visión.

–¿Cómo está Hanji? ¿Está muy herida? – preguntó el rubio, mirando a Hanji detenidamente.

–Solo te puedo decir que no va a sufrir más – susurró Levi, mirando a la morena. Erwin no entendió al principio, pero después captó que el pecho de su compañera no subía ni bajaba. Su expresión cambió a una de asombro y un toque de terror.

–¿Ella…?– no se atrevió a seguir preguntando. El asentimiento de Rivaille le confirmó todo. Bajó la cabeza apesumbrado.

Eso no tenía por qué suceder.

Se suponía que Hanji se quedaba en el cuartel porque iba a estar más protegida. Iba a estar a salvo, y más en su estado. Hacía dos meses que se habían enterado que la morena estaba de encargo. Aunque conllevó problemas para Erwin ya que aquello estaba prohibido, los altos cargos lo habían dejado pasar por que Hanji eran un especial factor de ayuda en aquella eterna guerra. Solo le habían ordenado que por ninguna circunstancia Hanji saliera a hacer expediciones durante y unos meses después del embarazo. Por eso se había quedado allí. En el cuartel, para que no estuviera expuesta a peligros.

Qué ilusos habían sido.

En aquella expedición no se habían encontrado con ningún titán. Ya sabían la razón.

Escuchó un pequeño sollozo.

Bajó su vista al pelinegro que se hallaba sentado al lado de la morena. Su mano cubría su cara, pero se podía observar una pequeña lágrima rodando por la mejilla de Rivaille.

Nada de esto tenía que suceder…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se acercó lentamente hacia la pequeña lápida que había cerca del árbol en el pequeño cementerio. Muy pocos tenían el privilegio de ser enterrados ya que muy pocos podían tener el cuerpo intacto al morir. Muchos de ellos eran devorados por los titanes o simplemente eran despedazados y los miembros eran regados por el sitio.

Rivaille se sentó enfrente de la pequeña piedra con grabados. Delineó el nombre de "Hanji Zoe" y después el nombre del que sería su hijo. "Milion". Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Ni una más, ni una menos. El no era de esas personas que demostraban abiertamente su dolor. Se recostó en la hierba y posó su mano en la lápida. Se quedó dormido pronto. Porque estar con su familia le regalaba la paz que nunca había podido tener.

FIN.

Notas de Autora:

El nombre Milion, no sé de dónde es ni que significa, me lo dijo una amiga, y me gustó. =)

Es triste, lo sé, pero me gustan las historias trágicas y de drama.

Tal vez en un futuro escriba una en que ninguno muera, pero si habrá drama.


End file.
